


Blossoming

by Tytansgo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Will update tags, confident wonho, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytansgo/pseuds/Tytansgo
Summary: Changkyun fell head over heels in love with Hoseok the moment he laid eyes on him. Now he’s an absolute mess and has no idea what to do with himself.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 14





	1. Bouquet

Changkyun’s world came to a crashing halt when he first set his eyes on Shin Hoseok. It was like being hit by a bus at full speed. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart jumped, trying to escape his chest. Is this what they call love at first sight? He thought to himself. Could it even be considered love when you knew absolutely nothing about the person? Maybe. Infatuation? Possibly. 

The meeting wasn’t even some big over dramatic movie moment. They didn’t bump into each other, or lock eyes from across the room. They simply were walking the same path. Hoseok wasn’t even looking where he was going. It was a bit of a miracle they didn’t bump into each other with how small the path was and how long it took Changkyun to finally move out of the other man’s way.

Changkyun watched as the muscular man walked passed him without a care in the world, focused only on the small device in his hands. Changkyun was sure he would never see him again. After all Seoul is a huge city, you’re not likely to run into people, strangers, more than once. Even if you did you wouldn’t normally remember their face. It was the perfect place to blend in and become a blur in a crowd. 

However Changkyun had been so very wrong. It didn’t matter when he left, or where he was going, it seemed he would always find Hoseok there. The grocery store, convenient store, the gym, and even the club. It almost made it look like Changkyun had been trying to run into Hoseok again. That couldn’t be further from the truth. After a while the pain of seeing, but never actually meeting was starting to get to the brunette. How could fate be so cruel? While he saw Hoseok a lot, it was always a missed chance. There and gone just as quickly.

It wasn’t until Changkyun needed to get some flowers for his mother’s birthday that he would finally get the chance to say ‘Hello’ to Hoseok. It was a nice spring day, and Changkyun decided to walk down to the floral shop near his apartment. No need to drive or catch a cab when it was only a few blocks away. A tiny bell chimed above the door when he entered, signaling that a customer had arrived. The shop was filled head to toe with fauna, it was almost hard to walk around. It smelled slightly sweet, like vanilla and of course many different flowers. 

“Hello! Welcome in!” He heard a voice call out from behind the counter. Changkyun was far too distracted with the many flowers to bother looking when he responded with a simple ‘hello’.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” The voice asked.

“Um, I’m looking for some roses..” Changkyun responded, finally looking over at the counter to see who he was talking to.

There he was, Shin Hoseok. The man that had been practically haunting Changkyun for weeks now. That same feeling he got the first time he had spotted the man came crushing onto him. The bus, the butterflies, all of it. Once again he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Roses? Are there any particular ones you’re looking for?” The man asked, his eyes going from the smaller male to a section of the shop practically over flowing with different coloured roses. Changkyun took a moment longer to stare in absolute disbelief before he finally managed to remember how to speak.

“R-Rainbow.” He said, clearing his throat. The man behind the counter tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Rainbow? If you mean rainbow coloured roses, I’m sorry but we don’t dye our flowers.” He spoke softly, almost sounding afraid of turning the customer down. Changkyun shook his head quickly, holding his hands up.

“No, no! I’m sorry um, no I meant just a bouquet of random colours. She’s not picky, she likes every colour of rose out there.” Changkyun clarified with a small chuckle. 

“Oh!” The man’s face lit up with understanding. He gave a soft smile, his eyes twinkling slightly. “That I can do. Would you like to pick out the flowers?” He asked.

Changkyun was in trouble. The smile alone was enough to render him speechless. Butterflies rising in his stomach once again. 

“I’m not very good at matching things together, I’m sure whatever you come up will be perfect.” He responded once the gears in his brain started working again. 

“Okay, give me just a moment.” The boy responded, walking out from behind the counter. Oh no, was he coming closer to Changkyun? The smaller male took a step to the side to let the man through to the roses. Changkyun watched as the bigger male plucked different roses from their displays before walking over to a small work space filled with different fauna trimmings and clippings.

“May I ask who this is for?” The boy asked, looking over to Changkyun who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “It can help me with the display.” He added with another heart wrenching smile.

“My mom, it’s her birthday.” Changkyun responded, willing his legs to finally walk over to where the shop boy was working. He didn’t reply to Changkyun’s answer, just hummed softly and started working. The process of forming flowers into a beautiful bouquet was absolutely mesmerizing. Clearly this man had been working here for a while with how easily he moved and how quickly he put everything together. Not one cut from the rose stems. He was good.

“All done.” He exclaimed after a bit, holding up one of the most beautiful rose bouquets Changkyun had ever seen. 

“Wow..” Changkyun breathed, reaching out to grab the flowers wrapped in a pretty pink paper. “She’s going to absolutely love this! Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?” He asked, trying to slow his speech.

“89000₩.” He responded, wiping his hands and walking back over to the main counter. Changkyun frantically dug through his pockets to find his wallet. He handed over his card with a sheepish smile. 

“Changkyun? That’s a unique name..” The man spoke softly, almost as if Changkyun wasn’t meant to hear it. A soft flush came over Changkyun’s cheeks and he cleared his throat slightly.

“Thank you?” He responded, wanting so badly to run and hide. The man paused, looking up at the customer offering him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to pry. Um, here, I’m Hoseok.” He said quickly, handing Changkyun back his card. There it was, he finally found out this stranger’s name. Hoseok. 

“Hoseok.” The smaller man repeated, letting a smile come over his embarrassment. “I like your name too.” 

Both men gave an awkward goodbye, Changkyun ducking out of the shop as fast as he possibly could. God he felt so embarrassed. Normally he had much more control over his emotions. Normally he could keep his cool. His friends would typically describe him as a playboy, suave even. Not whatever just happened in there. This was new territory for him, and he wasn’t sure how to handle himself at all. 

Maybe that was it? Maybe that was Changkyun’s one chance. And here he had messed it up completely. Now he was never going to see Hoseok ever again and he left possibly the worst impression ever. The world really was cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I’m in love with the idea of suave and charming Changkyun being turned into a blushing idiot over Wonho’s smile and that’s how this happened.


	2. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Hoseok would be lying to himself he said he wasn’t completely enthralled by the younger man that had just run from his shop. He knew it wasn’t the first time he had seen the brunette. He could remember seeing those dimples popping through when one of his friends had made him laugh at the gym. Those dimples were hard to forget.

“Changkyun..” He whispered, a smile tugging at his lips. If fate was on his side he would be sure to run into the other again. He had to. It was like a strange pull was forcing him to see Changkyun. It had been happening for weeks, there’s no way it would suddenly just stop. At least he hoped not. 

With a small sigh he walked over to the front door, flipping the open sign and locking it. Changkyun had made it just as he planned on closing, but what could one more bouquet hurt if it meant he got to stare at the younger man while he made it? 

A buzz in his back pocket brought him back to reality as he stood day dreaming, frozen in his spot. He shook himself back, grabbing his phone. 

_Are you coming? The movie is about to start!_

Hoseok groaned reading the text message from his friend. Because of Changkyun he had completely forgotten about his other plans. That never happened. He shot off a “I’ll be there soon.” text before pulling off his apron. Hyungwon was going to kill him. They had planned this movie night for weeks. 

_You’re paying._

Hyungwon shot back. Okay, fair. Hoseok sighed, grabbing his keys and heading out into the cool spring air. 

When Hoseok arrived at the movie theater he was greeted by a very sour looking Hyungwon, glaring as the bigger man walked up the steps. Hurried apologies spilled from Hoseok’s lips as he hugged his friend, trying to ease the tension. The taller male huffed, giving a gentle smile. He couldn’t stay mad at the blonde at all. It was a curse really.

“What even took you so long?” He asked, squirming his way out of the older’s stronghold grip around him.

“I met someone.” Hoseok chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

“What?!” Hyungwon gasped, looking at his friend in complete shock, his lazy eyes wide.

“You remember that guy I saw at the gym that I was telling you about?”

“The one with the dimples?”

“Yeah, him!” Hoseok sounded so happy, it almost warmed Hyungwon’s heart. “He came into my shop today, he wanted a bouquet of flowers. At first I was afraid it was for his girlfriend or something but then he said it was for his mom.”

“So you assume because the flowers are for his mom, that he’s interested in men?” Hyunwon asked with a raised brow.

“No, I swear.” Hoseok defended. “I assume he’s into guys because of how flustered he seemed around me. Plus he didn’t look away from me once while I was arranging the flowers.”

“Oh Hoseok, please be careful. You don’t know who this person is at all. This could all be a complete misunderstanding.” The taller one warned.

“Hyungwon, I don’t think so. Or at least I hope not. Can’t you let me have this?” Hoseok whined, following after his friend when he suddenly turned to walk towards the concession stand. 

“Fine. But don’t come crying to me when he turns out to just be another awkward straight guy that just wants work out tips.” Hyungwon scoffed, before pointing out the food he wanted. With a defeated sigh Hoseok dropped the subject. Hyungwon truly was too blunt for his own good sometimes.

———

“You said what now?” Minhyuk inquired, raising an eyebrow at his friend who sat across from him. The younger male had hid his face with his hoodie, slowly sliding down the booth to sink further away from reality. This was devastatingly embarrassing for Changkyun.

“I like your name too.” He repeated, his words muffled by his hands covering his face. “That’s it. And then I ran. How could I even try facing him again after that? I was already so awkward that whole time..” He continued, shaking his head. There was no way he could even try to face Hoseok again.

“Okay, what happened to you?” Minhyuk asked with a snort, running his fingers through his honey blonde locks. “Normally you’re the one who flirts and makes everyone else blush. This is not the wolf I know.”

“Don’t.” Changkyun grumbled. “I can’t help it. Whenever I look at his stupid handsome face, my brain shuts off. It’s like I forget everything.”

The older male chuckled at his friend’s apparent torture, leaning back in the booth. Minhyuk was supposed to be helping Changkyun feel better. At this point he was doing everything but. The younger should have known better. Minhyuk never did anything but tease relentlessly. 

“I should have called Hyunwoo.” Changkyun mumbled, taking a drink of his water. He had let it sit for so long a wet ring was left in its place when he lifted the glass from the wood table.

“Maybe, but he’s a little distracted with Kihyun right now, so you got me and me only buddy.” Minhyuk reminded, folding his arms over his chest. 

He hated when Minhyuk was right. Hyunwoo probably wouldn’t have been of much help either. The pair stayed talking at the small cafe for a bit longer before Minhyuk had to rush out to help his parents with something, Changkyun hadn’t been paying too much attention by that point.

It had been a week since his awkward encounter with Hoseok. A full week of suffering and replaying the scene over and over in his head. He had tried to come up with a better scenario in his head multiple times but always ended up just making himself angry. Hoseok had completely destroyed any ability he had with flirting and the blonde had absolutely no idea.

“Is this seat taken?” Changkyun heard suddenly. The familiar voice making a chill run up his spine. No, no this was not happening.

“N-No.” he stumbled over his own tongue, peaking up through his lashes as the blonde man of his dreams sat across from him. Taking up the space where Minhyuk used to be.

“Funny running into you here.” Hoseok said with a smile. The small movement made Changkyun’s heart jump into his throat, butterflies filling his tummy.

“I was meeting with a friend, they just left.” The younger said, finally regaining his speech. The pair sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to the brunette. Hoseok seemed completely unphased by the male across from him. He spent that eternity checking his phone glancing up at the other every now and then. Every small glance sent Changkyun’s heart a flutter and he began to wonder if this feeling would ever go away.

“Changkyun, would you like to go on a date?” Hoseok asked suddenly, setting his phone down to look Changkyun in the eyes. If he had been embarrassed before, it was nothing like how he felt at the sudden bold question. Once again the younger man forgot how to talk properly. All he could do was stare in complete disbelief, with wide eyes and flushed face. This was not happening. Hoseok was not asking him out. There’s no way this was real. 

All Changkyun could do was nod slowly. Surely this was a dream. He had fallen asleep after Minhyuk left. Right? So what was the harm in going along with his dream? 

The slow nod was all Hoseok needed. He smiled and slid his phone across the table to the dumbfounded boy. 

“Give me your phone number so I can text you more details.” He said softly, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Changkyun was going to faint. It took all of the younger’s strength to move his hand to Hoseok’s phone and enter in his contact information.

“I’ll see you later then?” Hoseok asked, taking his phone. Once again he was giving Changkyun a beautiful heart shaped smile before getting up from the booth and disappearing just as fast as he had appeared.

Changkyun was in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be slightly obsessed with this fic right now. I hope you’re all enjoying it too 🥺


End file.
